Jealous
by BooSeungkwan
Summary: Haechan hanya sedikit cemburu saat melihat Mark duet bersama Seulgi di HSR. Dan ia butuh Mark untuk menenangkannya, mengatakan bahwa ini hanya profesionalitas belaka. Katakanlah ia kekanakan, tapi hakikatnya cinta memang selalu kekanakan. Markhyuck. MarkChan.


**MARKHYUCK!**

 **MARK x DONGHYUCK!**

* * *

Kalau boleh mengumpat dengan menggunakan microphone lengkap dengan speaker yang terpasang dibawah panggung, maka sedari tadi sudah Haechan lakukan. Nyatanya, sekarang ia hanya mampu terdiam. Dongkol setengah mati. Niatnya mencari pelampiasan, dan satu-satunya pelampiasan terbaik saat ini adalah dengan menutup erat mulutnya. Banyak kamera yang menyorotnya. Dan, tak elit jika ia masuk berita karena kedapatan mengumpat saat menjadi bintang tamu di aja Rapp kebanggaan kekasihnya tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Haechan yang raut wajahnya sudah berubah semenjak suara melengking khas wanita terdengar bersahutan, Renjun dan ke-empat kawan grupnya malah tersenyum lebar sekali. Berkali mereka ikut menjerit, menyerukan nama Mark untuk menyemangatinya. Raut wajah mereka tiga ratus enam puluh derajat berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah milik Haechan. Lebih menyenangkan untuk dilihat dan lebih menenangkan untuk dipandangi.

Hari ini, Mark selaku peserta di High School Rapper secara mengejutkan masuk ke babak final. Sebenarnya, Haechan senang-senang saja. Pacarnya berbakat. Siapa yang tidak senang punya pacar berbakat dan dikenal diseluruh penjuru korea?

Tapi, ia kurang senang dengan stage hari ini. Okay, ia memang berlebihan. Pencemburu, dan menyebalkan serta kekanakan. Kurang lengkap apa lagi, coba penjabarannya?

Mark Lee boleh saja masuk ke babak final. Tapi untuk stage dan duetnya, bisa tidak jika tidak usah terlalu menempel seperti itu? Haechan terganggu sebenarnya. Tapi ia malas bicara. Kalau ia bicara pada Mark juga, paling hanya deheman singkat yang ia dapatkan. Jadi, dari pada semakin dongkol lebih baik ia menutup mulutnya rapat.

Seulgi memang vokalis berbakat milik SM Ent. Tak heran mengapa ia bisa terpilih menjadi patner dari seorang Mark Lee yang memang kebetulan anak asuhan SM Ent. juga. Jadi, kalau Haechan cemburu rasanya kekanakan. Seulgi sudah seperti noona-nya, dan tak akan terjadi sebuah skandal yang melibatkan Mark dan Seulgi. Tapi, tetap saja ia cemburu!

Saat MC bertanya bagaimana penampilan dari Mark, maka Haechan hanya mengangkat kedua jempolnya seraya tersenyum. Disebelahnya, ke-empat rekannya juga mengikuti. Mengangkat kedua jempolnya sembari tersenyum.

Haechan tertawa singkat, tidak ada yang sadar bahwa ia butuh siraman es batu dengan segera. Karena sesudahnya, Jeno malah bertanya dengan lugunya, "Kau ini Nervous karena Mark-hyung tampil, ya?"

Ya, anggap saja begitu.

* * *

"Sayang, bagaimana tadi penampilanku?"

Haechan mengangguk kecil, lalu tersenyum ketika wajah Mark tepat berada didepan wajahnya.

"Lumayan."

Haechan tak pernah bisa memuji orang, kecuali jika memang refleks dan dia benar-benar kagum akan sesuatu. Yang ia lakukan hanya memuji dirinya sendiri yang kebetulan memang patut dipuji, jadi Mark hanya maklum mendengar jawaban Haechan.

"Wajahmu tegang sekali. Apa ini yang dinamakan ikatan batin? Padahal aku lho yang tampil."ucap Mark lalu diselingi dengan tawa renyah miliknya. Haechan mendengus, lalu ikut tertawa malas. Apa sih Mark ini, niatnya gombal tapi Haechan benar-benar sedang tidak minat di gombali seperti ini.

"Mulutmu. Berbahaya sekali. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang."ungkap Haechan lalu melepaskan genggaman erat jemari Mark yang memerangkap jemari miliknya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aneh sekali."

"Ada yang salah denganku?"

"Tidak juga, sih. Tapi, biasanya kalau kita berdua seperti ini–"

"Haechan hyung–eh Mark hyung ada disini?"

Mark menggeram kesal, lalu tersenyum manis kearah pemuda bersurai kecokelatan yang baru saja mengintrupsi pembicaraannya bersama Haechan. Ia menggeser salah satu kursi, menyuruh si anggota termuda ke-dua tersebut untuk duduk, dan dibalas dengan gelengan singkat.

"Tidak hyung. Aku cuman mau bilang, kalau ini waktunya kita pulang. Mark Hyung pasti tidak pulang sekarang, kan?"tanya Chenle yang dibalas anggukan Mark.

"Ya sudah kita pulang. Kau duluan ke mobil, nanti aku menyusul."

Haechan berkata sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Chenle menutup pelan pintunya, lalu lamat-lamat terdengar suara derap kaki yang menjauh. Mark ikut bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menyodorkan jaket hitam miliknya. Haechan mengernyit heran.

"Untuk apa?"

"Diluar dingin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"Waah, perhatian sekali pacarku."

Haechan tertawa mengejek, tapi tetap mengambil jaket milik Mark lalu memakainya.

"Sudah, aku pulang dulu. Jangan pulang terlalu larut. Hati-hati dijalan. Kabari aku, jika terjadi sesuatu. Jangan berbuat macam-macam, jangan melakukan hal aneh. Langsung kembali ke dorm saat segalanya sudah selesai. Pokoknya, aku tidak mentolelir jika kau pulang sangat larut."

Mark mencubit pelan kedua pipi Haechan yang dibalas dengan teriakan Haechan yang memekakan telinga. Padahal cubitnya hanya pelan, memang dasar Haechan yang terlalu berlebihan. Mark tersenyum, lalu mengacak surai kecokelatan milik kekasihnya dengan gemas.

"Iya, sayang. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan langsung kembali ke dorm setelah semua urusan selesai. Kabari aku jika kau dan yang lain sudah sampai di dorm."

* * *

"Kau ini sebenarnya cemburu. Aku benar, kan?"

Renjun berbisik lirih saat Haechan baru saja akan terlelap. Perjalanan masih cukup jauh, dan malam juga belum terlalu larut. Haechan langsung membuka matanya, lalu menoleh. Disampingnya, Renjun dan Jeno sedang tertawa terbahak.

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja."

Haechan berdehem, lalu pura-pura tidur guna menghindari pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba berputar dikepalanya.

Ia cemburu? _Heol._

"Chan, jangan ditahan. Katakan saja, ya atau tidak?"

Haechan masih setia menulikan pendengarannya. Kemana Haechan yang cerewet dan banyak tingkah?

"Tidak."jawabnya penuh penekanan. Jeno menggeleng tak setuju, lalu menjawil pipi Haechan.

"Kekanakan."

" _Childish_."

"Bagus, terus saja katai aku sampai kalian bosan. Nyatanya aku memang seperti itu."ucap Haechan sarkas, lalu merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya.

"Sensitif."

"Pemarah."

"Seperti wanita saja."

"Iya, yang sedang PMS."

Haechan melotot horror ketika mendengar dua mahluk lainnya ikut menimpali ucapan Jeno dan Renjun.

"YAK, KALIAN SEMUA MAU MATI SEKARANG JUGA?"

* * *

Haechan memandang langit kamarnya dengan seksama. Matanya jauh menerawang ke kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tepat dikamar ini, dan rasanya Haechan tak pernah bosan mengingatnya.

" _Jadi pacarku, ya?"_

" _Apa sih, Mark Hyung."_

Nyatanya, walau dengan kata _'Apa sih'_ diawal jawaban saat Mark menyatakan cinta, Haechan tetap menjawab ' _Iya'_. Ia hanya malu, dan lidahnya berubah menjadi kelu. Ia heran. Apa menariknya ia? Sampai Mark Lee yang digilai oleh semua orang malah memilihnya?

Ia itu jahil, dan hanya Mark yang hanya diam saat dijahilinya. Ia itu cengeng dan mudah menangis, dan hanya Mark yang mampu menenangkan.

Berbicara soal menangis, ia jadi ingat ketika My First and Last menang untuk pertama kalinya. Ia satu-satunya orang yang tahu saat Mark menangis. Niatnya sih, ingin menenangkan. Tapi melihat wajah Mark yang tertunduk, dan telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya membuat Haechan terbahak.

" _Aku bahagia sekali. Tapi sayang, jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku menangis."_

Mark itu swag, walaupun sedang menangis ia tetap swag. Dan Haechan hanya mengangguk malas sambil menyodorkan tissue untuk Mark.

Pernah juga dengan polos Mark berkata kalau dia takut dengan Haechan. Haechan hanya tertawa, padahal dalam hatinya ia dongkol luar biasa. Niatnya melempar kursi yang ia duduki tepat ke wajah Mark, tapi kamera masih menyala. Jadinya ia hanya mendumal dalam hati saja.

Lalu saat ia tiba-tiba bilang, "Saranghyeo." Dan Mark malah mengatainya Devil. Haechan hanya mendengus tak suka. Jeno yang disebelahnya hanya tertawa, dan ia pada akhirnya tertawa juga.

Namun setelah segalanya terjadi, Mark selalu meminta maaf atas apa yang ia ucapkan selama kamera menyala. Ia selalu memberi pengertian secara singkat, namun terasa hangat hingga ke relung hati terdalam.

Jadi, sampai malam begini ia masih terjaga. Berharap Mark segera pulang, dan memberinya sedikit pengertian guna meredam gejolak api yang sedari tadi membara didalam hatinya.

Ia butuh Mark, untuk membuatnya mengerti bahwa itu hanya profesionalitas kerja semata.

* * *

"Sayang, kau belum tidur?"

Haechan mendongkak ketika lampu kamar tiba-tiba menyala. Mark datang dengan pakaian yang sama seperti saat ia tampil di stage. Haechan mengangguk, lalu bangkit dari posisi tertidurnya. Ia duduk dan memerhatikan Mark yang berjalan lalu ikut duduk dipinggir ranjangnya.

"Aku menunggumu."

Mark tersenyum, lalu mengusap pipi Haechan pelan.

"Sudah kuduga. Tapi, terimakasih karena sudah menungguku."ucap Mark. Lalu usapannya beralih ke surai milik Haechan yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Jangan marah karena yang tadi, ya."

"Aku tidak marah. Percaya diri sekali."

Lalu Haechan secara bertubi-tubi memukuli Mark menggunakan bantal dengan tidak ber-prikemanusiaan. Mark menghalaunya dengan kedua tangannya sembari tertawa.

"Oh, ya? Lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Jeno bilang padaku, kalau kau _nervous_ karena aku tampil. Tapi sepertinya, wajahmu begitu karena ada hal lain yang mengganggumu."

"Hal lain apa?"

"Cemburu, mungkin?"

"Se-enaknya saja, ya bicaramu itu. Bagus sekali. Aku mau tidur."

Dan Haechan sudah bersiap menarik selimutnya, sebelum tangan Mark mencekal pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Jangan marah, aku itu mencintaimu. Lagipula, menuju final kan butuh duet seperti ini. Memangnya kau tidak mau aku menang? Sayang, dengarkan aku. Seulgi noona itu kan sudah seperti kakak bagi kita. Kenapa harus cemburu, sih?"ucap Mark dengan suara lembutnya. Haechan terdiam, lalu isakan lirih terdengar dari balik selimut. Haechan menangis, dan Mark hanya tersenyum maklum.

Haechan itu mudah menangis. Tapi ia selalu pura-pura kuat. Jadi yang harus ia lakukan adalah, berbaring dan memeluk Haechan deng erat. Diusapnya surai Haechan dengan perlahan.

"Maaf ya, sungguh."

Haechan mendongkak, dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris kecokelatan milik Mark. Ia sudah tidak menangis lagi, tapi justru ia ingin tertawa. Menertawakan betapa konyolnya dirinya.

"Mark Hyung, maafkan aku ya."

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak salah. Cemburu tandanya sayang, kan? Berarti kau sayang padaku."ucap Mark sembari tertawa, dan Haechan juga ikut tertawa malu. Wajahnya memerah saat Mark menghapus titik-titik air mata disudut matanya.

"Aku sayang padamu, Haechan-ah. Lebih dari kemarin, dan akan bertambah setiap harinya."

Dan Mark semakin menunduk, lalu bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Haechan yang sudah lama ingin dikecupnya. Ia semakin menunduk, memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua, sebelum satu suara menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Mark, bagaimana–ASTAGA, MARK! JAEHYUN, ADIKMU BERBUAT MESUM!"

" _Shit. Kenapa harus ada Taeyong hyung segala, sih?"batin Mark kesal._

 **END**

Dengan tidak elitnya :v

Temenku nge-Chat pas tadi beres magrib. Dia bilang, katanya ekspresi Haechan kok gini amat. Pas aku liat, eh Mark sama teteh seulgi duet rada deketan dan rada nempel :v aku ketawa pas liat ekspresi Haechan tuh perpaduan antara kesel, cemburu, tapi tegang juga. Mungkin ini cuman perasaanku doang, ya :v

Ini cuman iseng, dan well not true :v cuman selingan ketika otak butek ngehadepin soal Matematika buat besok Tryout :(

Aku selalu kena syndrome pen ngehapus FF setelah aku post. Gatau kenapa :(

Sekian dan terimakasih.


End file.
